Kidnapped At The Bank
by Allison A. Argent
Summary: While at the bank with her boyfriend, Jacob Black, Renesmee Cullen get a strange feeling. A few minutes later, they get caught in a bank robbery. Renesmee is first taken to unlock the safe, then is kidnapped. What will happen to her? Will she see her mom and Jacob again? Will they get her back? (This story is my version of Kidnapped At The Bank by Warriorgirl11. Renesmee's Version)
1. Chapter 1

**Renesmee's version of Kidnapped At The Bank by Warriorgirl11. The original story belongs to Warriorgirl11. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Hostages

Renesmee's POV

It was a quiet day. I - Nessie Cullen - was just in line at the bank with my boyfriend, Jacob waiting to withdraw money for us to go out to dinner. Jacob wanted to go before we went to La Push to hear the wolf legends he was telling me about. He was very sweet to me even though he was 19... And I am 12. He imprinted on me as a baby and we never left each other's side. In the bank, I was wearing leggings with my greenish brownish skirt, a yellow shirt and a green sweater with my brown boots. And Jacob was just wearing jeans and a brown long sleeved shirt. As we waited in line, I noticed a guy sitting in a chair with long black dreads. He looked like he was waiting for someone or something. Then I feel a nudge and turn to Jacob.

"You ok, Ness?" I really wasn't.

"I'm fine" he turns back around as I see a young man dressed all in black get in line behind me. He looked like a Greek god. I immediately back around.

"Next" the teller who was my aunt said and Jacob went forward as I stayed back to give him room.

"Hello" a voice said behind me. I turned back and saw the god like guy talking to me,"You're a very pretty girl"

"Thanks, I'm just waiting for my boyfriend"

"You don't look old enough to my a boyfriend?"

"Well, I am"

"I am Edward Mason" he said holding out his hand to me.

"Renesmee Cullen. Nessie." I said shaking his hand, but he pulled me closer so he could whisper into my ear and said.

"You should leave now. Before you get into trouble" I pulled away as I said.

"What does that supposed to mean?" I heard him chuckle then say. He stuck his face right in front of mine.

"I'm saying you should leave before this bank gets robbed"

"How do you know that's going to happen?"

"Because I'm one of the robbers" suddenly I heard the front doors swing open and someone yelling.

"No one move! This bank is being robbed!" I saw two man by the front door, one with honey blonde hair and the other looked like a big muscular bear.

"Nessie!" I heard Jacob say. I noticed that this robber, Edward, was holding me still and also a gun to my cheek.

* * *

Jacob's POV

"Nessie!" I yelled as I saw one of the robbers put a gun to Nessie's cheek. My Resnesmee. I knew I had to do something, but I couldn't risk him hurting Nessie because of me. Suddenly I saw a man with blonde hair coming toward me. He ordered me to sit down and I seat next to a girl with a pixie styled haircut. I looked up and saw the first robber sit Renesmee next to me. Then he walked away to instruct the rest of us. I could feel Nessie shaking as I put my arms around her shoulder. I whispered to her.

"Are you ok, Nessie? Did he hurt you?"

"No" she responded, "he didn't, but I'm scared Jacob" she put her head on shoulder. I hugged her tighter trying to calm her down. Then one of the robber came around and took everyone's cell phone. A few seconds later, "Jacob" she whispered to me, "Esme was working today" man now I hope she's OK too. Suddenly I saw Esme being pulled out behind the counter and put next to Nessie. Thank you!

"Jacob? Nessie?" She says to us.

* * *

Renesmee'a POV

Jacob hugged me tighter trying to calm me down.

"Jacob" i whispered to him realizing something, "Esme was working today" Suddenly I saw Esme being pulled out behind the counter and put next to me. Thank you!

"Jacob? Nessie?" She says to us. I lifted my head off of Jacob's shoulder and hugged Esme.

"It's ok, Nessie" she said to me, "what are you guys doing here?"

"We were getting some money before we went to La Push for dinner later on"

"I don't think that's happening now" Esme's voice sounded all most like a cry.

"What do they want?" I cried.

"The bank's money. I think they're going to take someone in the back and have them try and open the safe with the code"

"What is the safe code? What if they pick me?" Esme leans over to my ear and whispers the code to me. 5-7-9-3-5. I could remember that. Suddenly I saw Edward talking with one of the other robbers. I felt Jacob's hands go around my waist as Edward turn and came in my direction.

* * *

Jacob's POV

I heard the first robber talking with one of the other robbers. They were going to take someone in the back and have them try to open the safe. Then I heard one of them say.

"The little girl is talking to one of the tellers. I bet she knows the code. Emmett meet me in there" I couldn't let them take Nessie back there alone or at all for that matter. I slipped my hands around Nessie's waist as the first robber turned and came in our direction. I knew I had to fight for Nessie. He walked right up at us and said to Nessie.

"You're coming with me" I heard Nessie cry as he he reached for her. I moved Nessie toward me as I said to him.

"Don't touch her!" My eyes were locked on him. He grabbed Nessie's arm and pulled her towards him. He kicked me back to the wall when I tried to help Renesmee.

"Please stop, I'll do whatever you want"

"Smart girl" the guy takes Nessie into the back as Esme sat next to me.

"She'll be OK, Jacob" Esme whispered at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Safe

Renesmee's POV

I watched Jacob's face as Edward brought me into the back. All I had to do was enter the code into the safe and I can go back to Jacob. Edward brought me over to the safe as I notice the bear like guy come in and close the door. He turns to is and says to Edward.

"You sure this little girl knows the code? She's like nine"

"I'm twelve" I said correcting him. He looked at me.

"If you're wrong, well then we'll handle that"

"Emmett" Edward says to him, "don't scare her"

"I think she's already scared" Emmett says as he steps forward, "boo!" I jumped back. He laughs, "see?"

"Let's just get the money" Edward looked at me.

"Renesmee, enter the code or the first five number you think of" I turn to the safe and dial 5-7-9-3-5. The safe unlocked. Yes. I heard Emmett yell at someone.

"We got it" and I headed back to the front, but I was stopped by Emmett.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I..."

"Jasper!" A guy with honey blonde hair comes up behind him, "watch her while we take the money"

"Ok" Emmett walks past me. I look at the guy who's name I learned is Jasper as he grabbed my arm.

"No!" I yelled as he tied me to one of the chairs.

* * *

Jacob's POV

"No!" I heard someone yell from the back room. It was Ness. My Renesmee. What was going on? Did they hurt her? Did she get the code wrong? A million things run through my mind.

"I need to help her" I whispered at Esme.

"Jacob..."

"Something's going on in there"

"They will shot you, Jacob. Do you understand?"

"I don't care" he starts to get up, but Esme pulls him back down.

"No, Jacob"

"They could have shot Nessie. She's in there alone with three of those robbers" I felt Esme rub my back.

"She's gotta be OK" I just put my head against the wall. Praying that Renesmee was ok. After a while I heard police sirens. Thank god.

* * *

Renesmee's POV

I watched as Edward and Emmett went back and forth in and out of the safe. Carrying bags of money. Then a phone rang. Edward pulled out his phone and answers it.

"Hello?"..."a little girl knew it" Suddenly Emmett looks up and says.

"The cops are here" thank you I said to myself sighing. My mom, Bella is a cop and hopefully she's here.

"What should we do with her?" Jasper says to Edward.

"We'll bring her" Edward hangs up his phone and says, "Give her to me" Jasper unties me and pushed over to Edward. I looked up at me.

"Please, don't hurt me" then I felt someone tie my hands together.

"You're coming with us" he pulls out his gun and pointed it at me.

"No!" I started yelling, "please, don't hurt me! Please!" He covered my mouth with his hand.

"Emmett, Jasper. Lead the way" and we headed out into the front of the bank.

* * *

Jacob's POV

"No!" I heard Nessie yell, "please don't hurt me! Please!" I heard a door unlock and turned to see the three robbers. Two of them holding bags of money, and behind him one holding...Nessie with a gun pointed at her.

"Nessie!" I yelled. She looked at me before the robber turned her back. I heard a loud bam and saw five cops by the door. I spotted Bella in the middle.

* * *

Renesmee's POV

I heard a bam by the front door and saw five cops. I spotted my mom in the middle. She didn't see me at first. I wanted to yell for her, but didn't. I didn't see the other two robbers. I guess they got out when they heard sirens. I could see she was looking at Esme and Jacob sitting on the ground before turning to the robbers. Then my mom yelled at them.

"Put your guns down and drop the money!"

"Step out of our way...or she will get hurt" Emmett and Jasper moved to the side exposing Edward pointing a gun at me. I saw my mom whisper something. I think it was by name. My mom lowered her gun and her team followed. Then Edward said to my mom,

"Step out of the way, and she won't get hurt" my mom looked back at her team and nodded. They all moved to the side as my mom looked at us again.

"Good choice"

"Let her go"

"I'm not going to ask again. Step out of the way. Everyone" my mom steps out of the way. Emmett and Jasper leave the bank with Edward and I behind people outside stood back when they saw the guns. I was now kicking and screaming at them to let me go. He put his hand cover my mouth again. We all jumped into the van. Edward in the back with me and drove away.

* * *

**Please Review. What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Gone

Jacob's POV

I looked at Bella's face as she stepped out of their way. The three robbers get away and with Renesmee. When the coast was clear, Esme and I got up. When they got everyone out, I rushed over to Bella as she was walking out.

"Bella" she looked at me, "what happened? How could you let them take Nessie?"

"They were going to hurt her, Jacob. What were you and Renesmee doing here in the first place?"

"I had to get money for dinner. We were going to La Push to hear about the wolf legends"

"Jacob, do you have any idea how scared she is?"

"What and you do?" She then whispers at me.

"This same exact thing happened to me when I was 16. I know what she's going though"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if I wasn't kidnapped, I wouldn't be a cop" and she walks away. I watched Bella as she got into her car and left. How could Bella just leave? I know her better than anyone. I helped her raise Nessie since I imprinted on her daughter. I never left Nessie's side. I took care of her when Bella went to work or when she was working late. I am part of her life along with Renesmee. I had to help Bella find her. I ran over to my truck, drove to the police situation and waited for Bella.

* * *

Bella's POV

"I mean if i wasn't kidnapped, I wouldn't be a cop" and I walk away from Jacob. I quickly got into my car. I slammed the door and then I broke down. I was crying, thinking of my little girl. My Renesmee was kidnapped. And all I know is I had to find her. I put the car in drive and drove away. As I drove home, all I could think about was my Nessie, the kidnapping...my kidnapping. When I got kidnapped, I was kidnapped in a bank like Ness. I was taken for a few days, which felt to me like weeks. Months. In those few days, many things happened. One thing I will never forget that happened was that...I got raped. Shortly after I got home, I found out I was pregnant with my daughter. I had a baby at 16. My father, Carlisle accepted Renesmee when she was born and Jacob imprinted on her that day. I was mad at Jacob at first, but I accepted it. After a few months, I dropped out of school to take care of Renesmee and started going to work with my father's friend, Chief Charlie Swan. By 18, I had bought a house, bought stuff for Nessie, and became the youngest cop at Chief Swan's situation. It took 2 years after Renesmee was born for my life to start. I didn't graduate high school, I didn't go to college, but I survived. I have a career, a daughter that Jacob and I both love, and someone who helps me with her again Jacob. I always hate when Nessie asked about her father. I don't like thinking about her father, but eventually I do need to tell her who he is. His name is Edward. I pulled up in front of my house and went inside. I quickly changed, grabbed a picture of Renesmee, and headed to the police situation. When I went inside the situation, I saw Jacob. We both went into Charlie's office and reported Nessie kidnapped and started looking for her.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Scared

Renesmee's POV

Scared. That's all I could feel. I was in the back of a van with four strangers. I guess one of the robbers got into the car when they heard the sirens. I was untied, but Edward and Emmett were both in the back with me. I had no chance of escape. One of them would just pull me back in. I didn't know where we were, or how long we've driven. I didn't try and talk with them. I didn't know why they took me. I was afraid to ask, but for some reason I did.

"Where are we going?" I said to Edward, "Why did you take me?"

"Edward, she giving you problem" the one guy I didn't know his name said.

"No, James"

"I can't believe Laurent ran off" Japser said. Great they're going to start talking to each other.

"He probably went back"

"Back where?" I said trying to get my questions answers. James looked at me. His eyes watched me as he smiled.

"Edward, you don't have to stay back there the entire time. We can switch and I'll watch her" he glanced at Edward then looked back at me.

"I'm good, but maybe later" After a while I finally snapped.

"Tell me where we're going! Why did you take me! Please, let me go!"

"Jasper pull over here" James said. What were they going to do to me?

"Please, let me go! I won't tell anyone who you are! Please!"

"One of you shut her up so we don't attracted attention. We'll be back" James said getting out of the car with Jasper. I forgot that Emmett was back here too as he put his hand over my mouth. he reached into his pocket searching for something. Something sparked inside me when we stopped. I need to get away and save myself. They're were people outside of this van that could help me. I bite down on his hand and he let go.

"You bitch" i quickly stood up and slammed down on Edward's foot who was also next to me. I curled quickly into the front and opened the driver door. I got out! Without thinking I ran into the woods and not toward other people. I heard Emmett and Edward yelling and coming after me. It was pitch black now. The last time I saw outside, it was probably the afternoon. Now it was probably around midnight or something. I tried to run as fast as I could. I was about five mile in when I decided it was a safe to stop. I looked around me as I leaned against a tree. I hoped they just gave up on me. I slide down the tree and sat on the ground. It was freezing out here even for May. I was so tired, but I couldn't go to sleep. Instead I stood back up and kept walking. It didn't take long for me to trip over a log and fall on my face. I just rolled onto my side and started crying. I didn't want to be alone. I didn't want those guys to find me either, but at this point I wished someone would.

"Jacob!" I yelled hoping at least he would hear me. If he was close, "Jacob! Jacob, help me! I'm all alone." Then I closed my eyes exhausted...

i felt someone kicking me. Jacob? I opened my eyes and looked up. No! I saw Edward, Emmett and James looking down at me.

"Look who we find, boys"

"No. Please." I was whispering like I was having a nightmare. I was having a nightmare. A real life nightmare, "please, don't hurt me"

"I think it's to late for that"

"The Volturi will find a way to punish her" James said as Emmett picked me up. He throw me over his shoulder, as they walked to where they're van was. I started yelling.

"Jacob! Help me, Jacob! Someone help me! Jake!" They put me on the grounds laying back next to the van. I was scared for my life, so I screamed as long as I could. Then Emmett with something knocked me out. Everything went black.

* * *

Jacob's POV

As I ran through Forks looking for Nessie, I heard someone yelling, "Jacob! Help me, Jacob! Someone help me! Jake!" It was Renesmee. Then I heard her scream so loud.

"Nessie!" I ran to the closest entire to the forest and transformed into my wolf form. I ran probably 15 miles in then shifted back to a human when I stopped. I looked around, but didn't see Nessie. I looked down and saw her wolf bracelet I gave her. Nessie was here. I picked up her bracelet and got scene of some men. I didn't recognize it. I didn't recognize any of them except for Nessie's. I looked around again. I didn't see footsteps anywhere. What's going on? Are the people who took Nessie have supernatural abilities or something? We're they wolves like me? I wish I could hear her again, see her again. Bella knows I would do anything for her daughter. Renesmee knows that too. If I could hear her one more time. I took that idea right out of my head that Nessie was gone. She's not gone. She's not gone, she was just taken. She's not going to die on me. She's not going to die in general. I'm not going to find her dead. I'm going to find her alive. I put Nessie's bracelet in my pocket and ran off.

* * *

**Please review. Next chapter coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: It's not enough

Renesmee's POV

I opened my eyes, I don't remember what happened. That last thing I remember was Edward, Emmett, James and Jasper finding me in he woods. I remember yelling, but who was I yelling at or for? I was yelling for Jacob. I hoped Jacob would have heard me, but I don't know what to do anymore. I tried to escape once, and that didn't work. I looked around. I didn't know where I was. I think I was still in the van. I think I am still in the van. Suddenly the back doors swung open and I saw Edward and Emmett.

"Where are we?" I whispered to them.

"Volterra, Italy"

"What do you want with me?"

"The Volturi wants you"

"Meet the smart little girl who opened the safe"

"Then I get to go home?" "Come on" Edward said ignoring my question. I got out willingly and followed them inside. We walked down a long hallway and finally stopped at a door.

"Calm down, Renesmee" I told myself.

"Hey" Edward said to me, "Piece of advice. Keep quiet around them" I nodded and we went in. I saw three men in black cloaks. One of them stands up as he said to me.

"Hello young child. What's your name?"

"Renesmee Cullen"

"Welcome, it's so good to meet you. I'm Aro" he points to the other two men, "This is Felix and Demetri"

"Hi"

"This little girl seriously knew the code. She's like nine" I'm twelve.

"She's smart"

"Come here, young child" I walked over to Aro. Aro took my hand and looked at me, "She's very beautiful"

"How much did you get?" Demetri said to Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

"Before the cops showed up, half a million"

"That's not enough, Aro" Felix said to him, "we needed 2 million"

"I'm aware of that, Felix" he thinks for a minute, "I have an idea" then he looked at me as I started crying, "Get everything set up and bring her with you"

"Yes, sir" Emmett said before coming over and grabbing me. I tried to fight him, but he was too strong, and takes me away.

* * *

Jacob's POV

_ I walk down a dark hall. _

_"Jacob" I turn my head. _

_"Hello?" _

_"Jacob!" _

_"Nessie!" I run down the hall and open the doors into a large room. _

_"You must be her boyfriend," a guy says to me as I stand in the doorway. I saw him holding a gun to Nessie. _

_"Jacob, help!"_

_ "Quiet!" The guy said to her._

_ "Let her go!" _

_"Not a chance" I saw that Nessie was crying. _

_"She's scared"_

_ "I know" he looks at me, the back at Ness. Suddenly the gun goes off. _

"Nessie!" I scream waking up. I look around. I'm at Bella's.

"Jacob, you OK. What's wrong?" I heard Bella say to me.

"Nothing, I'm fine"

"I need to go to work. Are you gonna be ok?"

"Ya" Bella leaves. I sit up as I heard Bella's computer ring. I grabbed her computer and opened the top. "Video Chat from Via-Italy" I clicked on accept and saw a chair in what looked like a green walled room. What?

"Hello Officer Cullen" a voice said, "In front of camera now" a few seconds went by. Then I saw her.

"Renesmee" I said looking at her. Her face bruised like she had been beaten up. Her mouth had blood on her lips, and her eyes watery. She was crying. Her hair and clothes were a mess. She looked very tired, "Nessie." She looked at the camera, she looked at me.

"Jacob" she said my name in a whisper. I saw her look up at whoever was standing behind the camera.

"Who are you talking to?" the voice said to Renesmee.

"…"

"Who answered? Tell us" She was still looking at whoever was in front of her. I saw her cry more.

"It's not my mom. It's Jacob Black"

"Who's he?"

"My…my boyfriend" Her eyes moved, "No! No! Please!" she screamed. Then I saw her being pulled away.

"Nessie!" I yelled at the computer. Then a guy came in front of the camera. I recognized him, from the bank. The one who was holding a gun at my Nessie.

"Hello, Jacob" he said to me.

"Where did you take Renesmee?"

"Don't worry. She's right here"

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"It's was my boss wants. He wants 2 million dollars by next Friday…or Renesmee dies"

"You wouldn't kill a little twelve year old girl"

"Maybe not, but we might use her for another purpose" I know what he was thinking. They couldn't touch her.

"If you ever try anything with her, I will kill you" then I saw him look next to him. I heard Nessie scream.

"Don't hurt her!" I could hear mumbling in the background, "Don't hurt her!"

"2 million dollars by next Friday. No police at all or she will die. And tell Officer Cullen I say hi" then the screen goes black. What the hell just happened? These guys robbed a bank and took Nessie hostage. Then they call Bella two days later asking for more money. Who were these guys? I tried to call back, no answer. I quickly got up, got dressed, and headed to the police situation to talk to Bella.

* * *

**Please review. What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Talk

Renesmee's POV

I saw the screen goes back. That was maybe the last time I would ever see Jake. Edward gets up and comes toward me. I struggled with Emmett. He was still so strong.

"No please!" I screamed at him.

"We won't hurt you, Renesmee"

"Then why did you tell Jake you would?"

"To make sure he would get the money" Edward looked at Emmett, "I will watch her tonight"

"You sure?"

"I got it covered" Edward grabs my arm and dragged me out. We walked down the hall and into my room. I go over to my bed as Edward closes the door. I looked at him as he turned around to me. He walked over to me as I said.

"Please don't"

"I'm not gonna hurt you. There's something about you. You're familiar"

"What does that mean?"

"You remind me of someone. Before she was a cop" wait a minute, tell officer Cullen I say hi. I looked at him.

"Bella?" He laughs at me, "she told me you know? About..."

"Me?"

"What? Why would she tell me about you?"

"Because I'm...your father" I stared at him.

"You're my dad?"

"..."

"You look like you're a teenager"

"That's because I'm vampire"

"I'm half breed hybrid. Half human and half vampire"

"I know, but you're full vampire powers haven't fully come yet"

"What do you want from me? You personally?"

"Me personally? Nothing." I looked at him, "I don't care that you're my daughter" it was quiet until I said.

"You don't care if they hurt me?"

"I won't hurt you myself. Honestly, I don't have any say anymore on what they do"

"I thought you were the leader?"

"I'm not"

"..."

"Go to sleep, Nessie" that was the first time Edward has called me that since we left the bank. I laid down on the bed and tried to sleep.

* * *

Bella's POV

I was working in my office when I saw Jacob come into the police situation. I walked out to him as he was talking to Lisa, the front desk person.

"She's right there" I heard Lisa day to Jacob. He turned and saw me. I rushed over to him and said.

"Jacob, what's wrong? Is everything OK?"

"We need to talk…in private" I looked at Lisa.

"Lisa, hold my calls"

"OK" we walked back to my office. Jacob sat in the chair across from my desk as I closed the door and locked it. I went and sat at my desk.

"Jacob, what's going on?"

"The people who kidnapped Renesmee called you through video chat. They want 2 million by next Friday"

"Why did you call the situation? I could of tracked the call"

"They said no police except for you. And…"

"What?"

"One of them told me to tell you, 'Hi'?" I thought for a minute. The person who was responsible for me turning into a vampire and Nessie being half-vampire.

"Edward Mason"

"Who?" I looked at Jacob.

"They took Renesmee on purpose. They choose her because they knew I could get the money. Not easily, but possible"

"What are talking about?"

"I have a safety deposit box. With over millions and millions of dollars in it"

"How?"

"My last name was Cullen. when I was a baby, it was Dwyer, my mom's friend, Esme took me in after my parents died. Then she married Carlisle a year later."

"When did your parents..."

"A year or two after I was born. Esme and Carlisle have always been my parents, but..."

"But what?"

"Since my birth mom, Rene and my birth dad, Phill...they were very very rich. After they died all that money was put into a safety deposit box. It's want Rene wanted do with it."

"Why didn't you take any of that money when you had Renesmee?"

"I grow up learning if you need money work for it and that's want I did. And I didn't want to take money out of it"

"So what do you do to take it out?"

"It will take me couple days to go and it"

"We have until next Friday . Which is in 7 days"

"Let me handle getting the money"

"What am I suppose to do?"

"Trust me to handle this"

"I can't just sit around and wait"

"You have to. Let me know if they call again"

"Bella..."

"Jacob, she's my daughter. I'm not going to let anything happen to her. You've done enough" I sat up, walked to the door and opened it as I said to Jake, "go home" he leaves and I close the door behind him.

* * *

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Confrontation

Jacob's POV

It's Thursday and I am waiting to hear from the kidnappers or Bella. Suddenly the computer rings. I grab it and open it.

"Video chat from: Via-Italy" it's them. I click accept and a new man comes on.

"You must be the girl's boyfriend. Jacob? Is it?"

"Who are you?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Where's Renesmee?"

"She's safe for now"

"Let me talk to her please"

"Fine" he looks next to him, "he wants to see her…OK" I see him get up and walk away. The next thing I see is Renesmee. She looks at me. I can see she's in pain. Something's wrong? I can feel it.

"Ness, what did they do to you?" she looks to the side, "Ness, talk to me, please" then she says.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Suddenly a familiar man comes up behind her.

"Hello Jacob"

"When are we meeting?"

"4pm tomorrow. Go into the desert and walk in 3 miles. We'll be there"

"…"

"No cops, right?"

"No copes"

"Bye, Jacob" then the screen goes black.

* * *

Renesmee's POV

Emmett ends the video chat as I stare at Jacob then the screen goes black. I look down.

"I'll guard her door tonight"

"You sure, Emmett?"

"Ya" Emmett grabs my arm and drags me into my room. He closes the door behind him and left. I sit in a ball on my bed. The next day, I wake up and look at the clock. It said, "3:05pm" I'm going to see Bella and Jacob. Finally. I'm happy, but I'm also worried. What if they don't have the money they asked for? I sit up as questions filled my head.

* * *

Jacob's POV

I look at the time quickly as I drive at Bella's. It's 3:10pm. We are going to get Renesmee back. I look at my gun laying on the passage seat . I want to bring to just in case. I arrive at Bella's and go inside.

"Bella!"

"Right here, Jacob!" I look into the living room and see Bella standing there with a large bag, "let's go get my daughter"

"Are you bringing your gun?" she looks at me.

"Today I'm not a cop"

"Bella!" she turns to me.

"What? All I want is my daughter. I don't care about anything else" Bella walks out and follow her. I start my truck and drive off.

* * *

**What do you think? Short chapter sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Stand off

Renesmee's POV

I heard the van stop. I look at Edward and say.

"Where are we?"

"The desert"

"Edward!" I heard Emmett say, "Stay in the van with her. James will come get her"

"OK" Emmett looks at me.

"No funny business" I look away from him, "Good girl" Then he gets out of the car.

* * *

Jacob's POV

Bella and I stand far enough away from the van. We see four men get out. One of them named Emmett. Another with blonde hair in a pony, the third has honey blonde hair and last one named Demetri. The first man says to us.

"I bet you remember me, Jacob."

"Emmett Hale" he laughs at me, "Where's Renesmee?"

"She's in the van"

"…."

"You have the money?"

"Ya, we have it"

"Give it here" Then Bella says.

"Let me see my daughter" He looks at Bella.

"You're a cop, aren't you?"

"Not today" he looks back at me.

"We told you 'No cops'?"

"She's Renesmee's mom" Suddenly I take out my gun. I guess they saw me draw, and the two other men did too. Then Emmett says.

"Get the girl, James"

"Yes, sir" James goes to get her. He brings her around the van throwing her around roughly. She looks at Bella and me. I look at her for a sec then turn back to Emmett.

"Let her go and you can have the money"

"Give us the money first" I look at Bella.

"Fine"

"Put down your gun" I lower my gun and put it on the ground. Bella gives me the bag of money and I walk toward them as Emmett and James walk over with Renesmee. I glance at James, then focus back on Emmett, "The money" I hold out the bag, and Emmett takes it, "James" he pushes Renesmee toward me and I catch her in my arms. She looks at me as I whisper.

"You OK?" she nods. We look at Emmett as he checks the money. He looks up at us.

"Everything looks good" he sits up, "Maybe we could do this again" we stare at him. Is he serious?, "No, OK. I'll see ourselves out" suddenly we heard someone yell.

"None move!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Safe

Jacob's POV

All of us turn around behind us and see Chief Swan with his team. I kick my gun over to Bella and she quickly picks it up. I hold Renesmee closer.

"Bella, get Jacob and Renesmee out of here"

"Jake, Ness" Bella says. I slowly walk backwards keeping my eyes on Jasper, Emmett, and James. We walk behind Bella and she slowly moves back with us.

"Jake, get Renesmee out of here. I have a job to do" I nod, and turn Renesmee away from everything leading her to my truck. She glances back to the action as I open the door for her. She quickly climbs in and I run around to the drivers seat. I insert my keys, start the engine, and quickly drive off.

* * *

Renesmee's POV

I stare out the window as Jacob drives down the dirt road and onto the main road. I look at him. He's angry, and upset.

"Jake?"

"Ya"

"Are you OK?"

"Ya. Are you?"

"Still a little freaked, but good"

"Did they hurt you?"

"No"

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"Edward Mason's..."

"My father. I know" I quickly look at her, then my eyes go back to the road.

"You know?"

"He told me"

"He's an idiot for helping them rob a bank, then kidnap his own daughter"

"He didn't know until I reminded him of my mom"

"Look, forget about him. I've been through so much these past few weeks"

"I know. I missed you"

"I misses you too. I never stopped thinking about you"

"I love you" I slide closer to Jacob and he puts his arm around me. I slowly close my eyes out of exhaustion.

* * *

Jacob's POV

When I pick up in front of Bella's house, Renesmee is still sleeping. I quietly and slowly trying not to wake her up, put her in my arms and bring her inside. I go into the living room, lay her on the couch. I sit on the floor as I watch her. She looks at peacefully sleeping...

I wake up to a car pulling into the driveway. I quickly become alert and hear Bella walk up to the house. I look at the door and get up as Bella opens the door. She looks at me as I say.

"So?"

"We arrested three of the men"

"That's great...wait. Three of the men? What happened to the fourth one?"

"We don't know. He sneak out of the van before we saw him"

"Are you searching for him?"

"Yes, I'll catch him. How's Renesmee?"

"She's been sleeping for a while"

"Is she OK?"

"She's still a little freaked out"

"She'll be fine in the morning. I'm going to bed"

"Good night, Bella"

"Good night, Jacob" I watch as Bella goes upstairs. I go back and sit on the floor next to Renesmee. I'm glad she's safe now. She's home, and I couldn't be more happy right now. Everyone's safe.

_**The End**_

* * *

**Please review. What do you think? Squeal?**


End file.
